Red With a Little Bit of Sea Green
by Riptide134
Summary: Percy was broken. But perhaps, he could be fixed with a little bit of love.
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Marvel Universe**

 **Percy and Annabeth are not dating, but they are best friends.**

 _"Perseus Jackson." Gold eyes gleamed coldly at Percy._

 _Percy felt very vulnerable. He couldn't move and all he could was stare down at the cold eyes that sucked all the life out of him._

 _"How does it feel to know you killed them all? All those innocent children dead, all because you couldn't get to them in time." Kronos hissed at Percy._

 _"I didn't...I couldn't..." Percy trailed off brokenly._

 _"You were pathetic, Jackson. It was you who couldn't save any one of them. Can you hear their screams?" Kronos pulled out his scythe. He dragged the scythe slowly up Percy's torso._

 _Percy imagined all the bloody children screaming. at him to help. "Please..just end me." Percy couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to curl up in a ball, go to sleep, and never wake up._

 _"Our time here is up. See you soon." Kronos plunged the scythe into Percy's stomach and glared at him._

Percy woke up in his cabin, sweating and gasping. He didn't want to move. "I wish I was dead," Percy whispered to himself. "It's not fair. Why couldn't it have been me? Why them?"

Last month, Percy went on a solo quest to save demigod children who had taken refuge in the sewers from the monsters who hunted them.

By the time he got there, they were almost dead. Blood was splattered across the walls of the tunnels due to the hellhounds, empousai, and dracanae tearing them apart. The children were screaming and moaning for Percy to save them.

But he couldn't. They were too close to death to be saved and Percy never forgave himself for that. He killed every single monster and watched as they blew apart in golden dust.

 _Golden eyes._

Suddenly, there were three sharp knocks on the blue door. It knocked Percy out of his reverie and Percy shook his head to clear his mind.

"Percy! It's breakfast," a girl's voice echoed into the empty cabin.

"I'm coming in a minute," Percy got up and shuffled to the bathroom. He stared at himself, wanting to see signs of life and happiness in his sea green eyes, but instead he saw eyes filled with pain and sadness.

He washed his face to refresh himself and dressed into light blue jeans with an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. He stared back again into mirror and put on a smile.

Percy walked out of the bathroom and out of the cabin. He trudged across the field to get to pavilion for breakfast.

When he arrived, all he saw was happiness and laughter. _I don't belong,_ Percy thought painfully. But he continued on smiling and went to Annabeth.

"Wise Girl."

Annabeth turned and her eyes lit up. "Hey Seaweed Brain. You're late for breakfast and that _never_ happens." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, I like sleeping in too," Percy grinned crookedly at Annabeth. "I'm going to go eat now."

He left Annabeth and her siblings to sit down at his table. He was alone, as always. Poseidon never had any kids after Percy was born so Percy was lonely, sitting at Poseidon's table.

He stared down at his food, not having an appetite for blue pancakes and blue cherry coke. He just wanted to sleep. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, hoping it would wake him up.

"Percy!" Percy turned to see Katie Gardner walking up to him. "Chiron wants to see you at the Big House once you're done eating."

"Okay. Thanks," Percy stood up. He picked up his plate and dropped all food into the fire to offer as a sacrifice to the Gods.

Percy didn't want Chiron to see how he was. He hated when people worried over him and his safety. He felt useless when people worried.

When Percy reached the Big House, Chiron rolled up to Percy's side on his black wheelchair.

"Percy, my boy, how are you feeling?" Chiron turned to face Percy. "Ever since you returned from the quest, you haven't been the same. The campers are talking."

At this comment, Percy gave a faint smile. "Why Chiron, I didn't think it was the camper's business. But I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"Percy, I'm here if you need me," Chiron looked at Percy. "The Gods want to see you. Take care of yourself."

"Why?"

"It's not just the campers and I who are worried about you." Chiron rolled away.

Percy groaned. He whistled a sharp, melodious tune.

In the far distance, a black speck was coming closer and closer until it took the shape of a pegasus.

"Blackjack, can you fly me up to Olympus?" Percy patted Blackjack's head.

 _Sure Boss. As long as you never pat my head. And if you bring me lots of donuts._ Blackjack neighed. Percy jumped on to Blackjack's back and Blackjack leapt into the air. "I'll bring you some. Promise."

They landed on Olympus' beautiful walkway. Percy got off of Blackjack and Blackjack flew away.

Percy stood outside the entrance doors to the throne room. He took even breaths as he pushed open the door.

The council was fighting. Loudly. Over Percy.

"Let him rest in peace, brother." Poseidon pleaded with Zeus. "I say we beat that kid into a pulp," Ares cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, leave him be," Artemis rolled her eyes. "All you boys want to do is fight." Ares glared hatefully at Artemis.

"Send him to the Avengers. They have been through terrible things - like Percy. They can help each other through this," Athena turned to look at Percy.

Zeus slammed his bolt down to the ground, shaking the room. "We should make him go on another quest, let him forget his last one." Zeus smirked.

"Send Percy to my room," Aphrodite was checking her nails.

"Hello? Can we not talk about me like I'm not here? That's very disrespectful, don't you think?" Percy waved his arms around his head. "And can I decide for myself what I want to do?"

Everyone turned to look at Percy. Percy crossed him arms. "Percy, my son," Poseidon walked towards Percy, "How are you?" Poseidon looked at him in worry.

"I'm doing fine, Dad." Percy couldn't smile and avoided hugging Poseidon. "Why are you talking about me?" Percy stepped back to look at everyone. Poseidon was shocked and hurt by Percy's actions.

"Do you not bow to me, boy?" Zeus glared at Percy.

Percy walked up to Zeus' throne and bowed mockingly. He turned to Poseidon and bowed humbly and sincerely. "Happy?" Percy smirked.

"We are worried about you," Athena supplied the answer to Percy's question.

"Speak for yourself," Dionysus mumbled.

"We _all_ think you need to get some help. And we're sending you to the Avengers." Athena glared at Dionysus.

"Okay first of all, I don't need help. And second, I can't just be sent to _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_. I don't even know them and I can't ask them to help. And _third_ , who says I'm going to listen to you?" Percy questioned. He _really_ didn't feel like asking people he didn't know to help with his depression.

"Percy, you need it. Please. I hate seeing you like this. Broken." Poseidon gently said.

"What makes you think they can help? And what would I talk to them about? How would I even introduce myself? Hey guys, I'm the son of Poseidon and I can talk to fish. I can also heal myself just by sprinkling water on me and I can control all forms of water. Oh, and, I can create hurricanes and earthquakes," Percy rolled his eyes. "They'll be hostile."

"Percy, they have been through some terrible things. They need this too." Hestia spoke for the first time. "If not for your sake, for theirs."

"Th-they need my help?" Percy asked hesitantly. His sea green eyes shone with uncertainty.

"Yes, and we are hoping you can find a way to introduce yourself without revealing too much. You can say you're a demigod but you can't reveal the existence of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Thor, the Norse God, will be there. He has heard of you and I'm sure he will greet you as a friend, not a foe." Poseidon explained.

Percy looked around the throne room. Demeter, Apollo, Ares, and Dionysus weren't listening while the rest of the Gods and Goddesses were attentive. "You really want me to do this?" Percy hung his head in defeat.

"Yes," Athena said.

"Alright, when is this happening?" Percy was resigned. He would forever do the Olympian's will.

He felt like he would never escape the Gods.

"Now. We need you to get better as soon as possible." Artemis entered the conversation. "Now that we're done, can I go back to hunting?" Artemis started sharpening her silver hunting knives.

"Yes, I have things to do. Meeting adjourned." Zeus flashed out immediately. Following Zeus, everyone flashed out, leaving Poseidon, Hestia, and Aphrodite behind.

"Percy, I hope you know that I love you and I'm always here," Poseidon grasped Percy's shoulders. "Just call me and I'll be there." Poseidon smiled and grasped his Trident.

"I love you, dad," Percy smiled at Poseidon before Poseidon flashed out.

"Percy," Hestia stepped in front of Percy. Percy hugged Hestia because he favored Hestia due to her kindness and humility. "Will you be my champion?" Percy was surprised. "Gladly," Percy really smiled.

Hestia put her hand on Percy's shoulders and Percy shine in a warm orange light. He felt loved and warm inside.

"You now have the power to create any home-cooked meal and you have control over fire." Hestia smiled at Percy.

"Thank you so much, Hestia. This means a lot to me," Percy bowed deeply to Hestia. "It's no problem. Just know that I'm always here. Come to hearth when you feel hopeless.

"I know you have nightmares, but bear with it. Stay strong, Percy."

Percy bowed again and Hestia flashed out.

"Percy," Aphrodite batted her eyelids, "I give you my blessing. May you have incredible fashion sense and become even more sexy than you already are. Oh, and, here are your new clothes!"

Percy glowed sea green and he grew two inches more. He now stood at 6'2" and had softer, silkier, darker hair. He now donned dark blue jeans with a black button up shirt. Aphrodite squealed and shoved a duffle bag full of clothes to Percy.

Percy gave a cry of indignation. "Stop, Aphrodite. It's too much." Percy tried to push her away but she held strong.

"See you, handsome," Aphrodite hugged Percy and snapped her fingers. Instead of Aphrodite flashing out, Percy did.

Percy landed on top of a table, in the middle of the Avengers Tower, in the middle of a meeting.

He was going to kill Aphrodite.


	2. The Avengers

"Hey guys." Percy gave a big smile, which he hoped looked nonthreatening.

The Avengers reaction was immediate.

Steve Rogers tackled Percy, pinning him to the cold ground. Natasha Romanoff pulled out her favorite pair of Glock 26 guns and pointed them at Percy. Bruce Banner slowly inched away, though studying Percy intently. Thor was tense, with his hand gripped tightly on his hammer, as though ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Friday." Tony Stark walked slowly to where Percy was struggling against Steve's arms.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Scan this kid. Find out who he is," Tony started to clap. He leaned towards Percy and studied him.

"How'd you get in here? And what's your name, kid?"

Percy focused on breaking down his molecules to vapor and vapor traveled outside of Steve's arms. He formed in front of Natasha, who seemed shocked by Percy's escape. She continued to point her pistols at Percy's face.

"My name is Percy Jackson," Percy took a bow and looked up to see both pistols still pointed at his face. He looked past the guns to see a beautiful, elegant face in a cold mask.

"We got an Enhanced," Natasha kept a tight grip on the triggers. "Watch out."

"What the hell is an Enhanced?" Percy's eyebrows rose.

"The Perseus? Son of Jack? Retriever of the Lightning Bolt and the Golden Fleece? Bearer of the Sky? Defeater of Kronos and Gaea? Twice the Savior of Olympus?" Thor stepped in front of Natasha's guns and Natasha lowered her guns in confusion.

"He is no threat," Thor bowed to Percy. "You forgot murderer of many children," Percy mumbled. "Yeah, that's me." Percy waved childishly.

"Why are you here, son of Jack?" Thor rested his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Is it a war?" Thor became worried.

"No," Percy shook his head vigorously. He didn't think he could take another war, filled with bloodshed and loss of his friends. He would honestly just die than to have another war. He hated blood. "I'm here because I need your help."

"Wait a minute. How can we trust this kid that popped into our room out of nowhere?" Tony was skeptic. He wasn't about to allow a kid to continue to stay in his tower.

"Thor, are you sure we can trust him?" Steve nodded towards Percy.

"Yes, we can. He has my trust." Percy looked at Thor in shock. Percy didn't even know Thor personally, and here he was, defending Percy as though they were close friends.

"How do you have incredible control over your powers?" Bruce walked closer to Percy.

"What did you mean by needing our help?" Natasha's cold, emerald eyes stared Percy down.

"I have nightmares and I was told that you guys went through some horrible things. I was also told that you guys could help me with overcoming my state of depression." Percy gave a pained smile. "I understand if you don't want to help, though."

"We can help you," Thor immediately agreed. "Speak for yourself," Natasha hissed.

"Mr. Stark? I have something."

"What did you find, Friday? Pull it up." Tony grinned brightly, eager to see Percy's file. Tony read quickly and laughed. "You blew up a school bus, huh? Oh, _and_ the St. Louis Arch?"

Percy blushed darkly. "It was an accident." Percy held up his hands.

"You went missing for eight months and dropped out of high school." Tony smirked at Percy. "I'm impressed with you, kid."

"My name is Percy." Percy rolled his eyes.

"How do you have powers?" Bruce questioned, feeling a bit agitated that his earlier question went ignored.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, the Greek God of the Seas." Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"The Greek Gods are real?" Steve groaned. In the distance, thunder rumbled. Loudly.

"Yes and so are the Roman Gods. They are just the counterparts of the Greek Gods but whatever." Percy focused on Natasha.

She truly was beautiful, Percy noted. She had smooth, red hair that perfectly framed her ivory skinned face. She had eyes the color of vibrant emeralds. She was wearing a black skin-tight leather suit.

He shifted his focus to Steve. He was incredibly muscular and had the beach boy look - blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles. He was wearing a white simple shirt, with dark blue jeans. He glanced at Tony and observed the glowing light that was in the middle of Tony's chest. He opened his mouth to ask what it was when Tony beat him to it.

"It's an arc reactor that stops shrapnel from reaching my heart." Tony gestured to the glowing reactor.

"Are we absolutely sure we can trust him?" Natasha was distrustful of the handsome man with lean muscles and entrancing sea green eyes.

"Yes. Please, I need your help." Percy pleaded. He was done with all of the nightmares he got. He was sick of seeing Krono's cold eyes that tortured him. He just wanted to sleep without waking.

"Friday will show you to your room. Until then, I'd like you to tell me about your powers." Tony slung an arm around Percy's shoulders and led him back to the table Percy landed on. He gestured for everyone to sit down, so that Percy could explain in peace about his powers.

"I have control over all forms of water and liquids. I can also create storms, hurricanes, and earthquakes. I can heal myself with the touch of water. I can make any home-cooked meal and I have power over fire. That's it." Percy was bored. His ADHD mind was making Percy restless. He started to bounce his knee up and down but stopped when Natasha's glare landed on Percy.

"That is incredible. Can you show me how you are healed?" Bruce leaned closer to Percy, studying him as if Percy was a lab rat.

"Tomorrow." Percy yawned. "I would like to go to bed." Percy stood up and left the table. "Goodnight everyone." He grinned and walked out of the room.

Percy took deeps breaths before asking, "Friday? Show me to my room, please."

"It's down one floor and once you exit the elevator, it's the third door on your right. Enjoy the rest of your night, Mr. Jackson."

Percy followed Friday's instructions and entered his room. It was grand and incredibly gorgeous.

The room, upon entrance, had a white bed with black sheets on the side of the room. The windows showed the entire view of New York City. There were gray walls that seemed comforting, rather than cold and professional. There was a large walk-in closet that was already filled with Percy's new clothes.

Percy offered a word of silent prayer to Aphrodite for unpacking for him.

As Percy laid down to sleep, he knew what was going to come next. The excruciating nightmares that would drain Percy of motivation for living.

Percy was tired.


	3. Questions and A Microwave

_Children were screaming._

 _"You killed them, Jackson._ _You. It's your fault." Golden eyes glinted maliciously in the dark._

 _Percy, grateful that he could move, stumbled. His hand caught on something sticky and instantly, he knew what it was. Blood._

 _Percy gagged._

 _Laughter._

 _"Are you trying to run away? Without saving them?" Kronos stepped behind Percy and twirled his scepter._

 _Percy whipped around and glared at Kronos. "It's my fault. I know. But I'm living with it. At least I'm not torturing teens because they defeated you."_

 _Kronos roared and stabbed Percy in the back. Percy vomited blood. Percy continued to glare at Kronos and flipped him off._

 _Kronos left the scepter in Percy's body and pulled out a knife with jagged edges. "Here's a reminder of what you truly are. Too bad it only scars in dreams and not in reality. But who's to say this isn't reality?" Kronos carved the word "_ murderer" _on Percy's left arm._

 _"Stop...please," Percy's lips were stained with the blood he vomited._

 _"Our time is up." Kronos' eyes glared._

Percy woke up and checked his arm. Nothing. He sighed in relief. He didn't want a permanent reminder of Kronos.

Percy rest his head against his hands. As he did so, a tear escaped from his eyes and dropped onto his black joggers. Percy gritted his teeth, willing the tears to not drop, but they came out. They didn't stop.

Percy wrapped his black blanket around him and just sat. He thought about all the children he didn't save. "I'm so stupid," Percy muttered angrily. Percy stood up and went to his bathroom. He stepped into the shower and welcomed the water and it gently streamed down his back.

"Mr. Jackson? Natasha Romanoff is here to see you." Friday's voice echoed in the bathroom. "Alright, thanks," Percy finished up showering and put a towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom to go to the closet and get his clothes but Natasha was sitting on his bed.

"Nat-Natasha?" Percy was shocked. He was half naked and she didn't even seemed fazed. "Yes," Natasha stared pointedly at Percy's face. "I need to talk to you. Outside." Natasha stood up gracefully and exited the room.

Percy's eyes followed her figure as she walked out. He gaped in silence, wondering why she wanted to speak to him. He hoped it wasn't something bad.

Trouble always seemed to find him.

Percy entered the closet and threw on light blue shorts and a black t-shirt. He hurriedly ran out of the room to talk to Natasha, worried he took too long.

Natasha looked up when the door to Percy's room shut and Percy exited. "What did you need?" Percy spoke nervously. Percy looked around the hallway, observing the shiny black tiles leading up to the gray elevators.

"What did you mean by 'murderer of many children?' Who are you?" Natasha bluntly questioned Percy. Her emerald eyes were endless. Percy felt like he was falling into them.

"Like I said, I'm Percy Jackson," Percy felt like crying again. His second day here and he was already being interrogated. "And I have nightmares. Of children dying because of me. I killed them."

"You directly killed children? Or indirectly?" Natasha looked hesitant. "Indirectly and directly. Look, it's none of your business, okay? I'll handle this on my own." Percy was afraid of spilling all his emotions to someone he barely met. He bottled all of his feelings and emotions in and pushed past Natasha to reach the elevator.

Once he reached the elevator, he heard a clear voice. "How are we supposed to help you, if you won't let us in?" "I don't think you can help me, to be honest," Percy turned around to see Natasha a couple steps from him. "Why not?" Natasha's eyes seemed to be luring Percy in. "Because." He pressed the button to that led to the very top floor.

The doors shut and Percy gave a sigh of relief. "She's terrifying," Percy mumbled to himself. Percy wanted help, yes, but Percy didn't believe he could get better. How could he, when he had nightly visits from the Titan of Time himself? _Ding_. The gray doors opened silently.

He stepped out, immediately drawn to the loud noises in the kitchen to his left. "15 seconds!" Tony yelled before slamming his pointer finger to the one and the five buttons on the microwave. "30!" Thor punched in numbers three and zero.

The microwave exploded, shattering from all the pressure and force caused by Thor and Tony. The glass remains rained everywhere and Percy threw uo his hands to protect himself.

"Come on, Thor. You have to pay for it now," Tony whined, his hands holding up the remains of the expensive microwave. "Ah, Percy, son of Jack, how are you this morning?" Thor skillfully ignored Tony and glided over to where Percy viewed the previous scene in shock.

"I'm doing good, how are you?" Percy stared at Thor. "I am doing wonderfully," Thor bowed low and smiled at Percy. "So, what's for breakfast?" Percy grinned at Tony and the broken microwave. "Ask Thor, he's going to be going out and getting us some food," Tony pointed at Thor.

"How about some shawarma?" Thor swung his hammer and flew away. "I'd rather eat some McDonalds," Percy tried to say before Thor left but Percy was interrupted. "He likes to do that," Tony laughed before walking away.

Percy walked over to the cabinets and opened them to see the cabinet full of cereal. He picked his favorite: Captain Crunch. He sat down at the kitchen island and started eat when Bruce came in.

"The microwave?" Bruce pointed to the smashed kitchen technology. "Thor and Tony," Percy managed to answer and Bruce just nodded. "Is anyone getting anything to eat?" Bruce looked around, not wanting to eat cereal. "Thor is bringing some shawarma," Percy finished up eating. "Is there a training room here?" Percy felt cooped up, not doing anything. "Yeah, three floors down, to the right. I think Natasha is already there," Bruce was studying his notes. "Okay thanks," Percy walked to the elevators and went three floors down.

He looked to the right and opened the doors to see a large room consisting of a swimming pool, weights, and a sparring floor. In the swimming pool, Natasha was swimming. Natasha was clad in a black bikini that showed off her figure and Percy tried to ignore her but she came out of the pool, immediately seeing Percy.

Percy definitely did not want to talk to the Russian beauty.


	4. Green

**Hey guys I am super sorry for not updating.**

 **I was really busy this week. This chapter isn't as long but I hope you like it lol.**

Percy hurriedly walked, almost running, to the men's locker room before Natasha could stop him. He entered the locker room and felt the breeze of the air conditioner refreshing him. He stripped down quickly and changed into his black swim trunks, which accentuated his dark hair.

He inhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself for the Russian. Percy wasn't sure how she would behave after their previous meeting. He walked to the mirror to check up on his appearance. Percy didn't care about what he looked like but he felt as though he had to look his best in front of Natasha.

Sea green eyes stared back at Percy. Percy's black hair was incredibly messy but Percy could've cared less. "I'm okay," Percy whispered to himself. He noticed his tan skin was slowly returning to its original pale tone.

"You look great," Natasha spoke, words sounding pleasant, but the tone was disbelieving. "Why were you checking yourself out?"

"Believe me, Natasha, I was most definitely not checking myself out," Percy turned and almost let his jaw drop at Natasha. Her toned body was glistening from the water in the pool. Her curves were all in the right places, though Percy tried not to look at them. Her fiery red hair was wet, though voluminous. He shifted his eyes to her emerald ones and smiled.

"Could've fooled me," Natasha winked. "Are you flirting with me?" Percy asked incredulously. "Am I?" Natasha stepped slowly to Percy and stopped when she was about a foot away. "Tell me about yourself." Percy stepped back, shocked and amused. "Are you flirting with me?" Natasha moved closer to Percy. "What if I said yes?" "Then I suggest you don't because you wouldn't want to become friends with someone like me," Percy walked over to the chairs and sat down.

"I thought you needed help. No one can help if you act like a child," Natasha pressed her hand to her forehead. "How can you help, though?" Percy rubbed his eyes. "Just tell me what you're dealing with and why you're the murderer of many children," Natasha spoke quickly.

Percy closed his eyes, suppressing the harsh memories. "Because I am a monster. I killed tons of children because I am incredibly weak, alright? You happy?" Percy could feel the tension rising as the volume of his voice grew louder.

"Percy," Natasha whispered, "I - the team, are here to help. But if you claim to be a murderer, we might have to interrogate you or detain you. Please explain to what you mean." Percy opened his eyes and found himself staring directly into Natasha's brilliant green eyes. Percy was so close to Natasha, he could feel her even breaths.

"I was on a quest and I went alone. I was supposed to save some demigod children hiding in the sewers, but I decided to take it slow. Well, I shouldn't have, because when I arrived, it was too late. They were all dead. Because of my laziness,

they died," Percy mumbled miserably.

"Percy, it wasn't your fault." Natasha rested her hands on Percy's shoulders and faced Percy directly. "How can you help, huh?" Percy pushed Natasha's hands off. He stood abruptly and the action startled Natasha. Percy could tell Natasha was elegant and graceful, so when Natasha slipped and started to fall, he stood there dumbly.

Natasha grabbed onto Percy, inadvertently pulling him down too. Percy tried to stand strong but he collapsed and landed on top of Natasha.

Percy tried really hard not to focus on Natasha, so he looked in the other direction. He inhaled deeply, taking in Natasha's citrus scent. Natasha cleared her throat loudly and Percy looked at her immediately. As he did, he got lost into her eyes.

"Can you get off of me?" Natasha looked down, trying to avoid looking at Percy. Percy tried to move but as he did Percy caught Natasha's eyes and he stopped moving.

Percy took a chance.

He leaned forward and whispered, "You smell good." He winked and his lips gently glanced her cheek. He got off of her, stood, and walked away.

As soon as Percy was out of sight, he sunk down to the floor. "What was I thinking? I can't get close to her," but as Percy said this, he knew he wanted her to get close. She was tantalizing, like one of his mom's blue cookies. He knew he shouldn't be trying to get close to her because nothing good would come out of it. "I need to call Annabeth. She knows what to do."

Percy fished a golden drachma out of his pocket and reached his hand out, calling for mist. He felt the familiar tug in his gut and he immediately felt the mist cooling down his body. He threw the drachma and called out for Annabeth. "Oh Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering and connect me to Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth immediately appeared but she was busy. She was teaching the new campers the ice-pick grip for daggers. Percy watched in fascination, knowing she was the best teacher for teaching that grip. He slashed through the image, cutting off the connection. He rested his head and tried not to think.

He hated being alone, left to his thoughts, but that's all that seemed to be happening.


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

I will not be continuing this story because it doesn't fit how I wanted it to be.

Instead, I will be REWRITING!!!!

YAYYYYYY!!

Check out the new story, "Removed"

Sorry y'all.


End file.
